1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boat lifts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer for removing a boat lift from the water. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer which can remove a boat lift from the water without the operator having to enter the water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Boat lifts are commonly used for storing boats or other personal water craft, such as jet skis, out of the water. A boat lift is positioned in the water and includes a mechanism for lifting the boat or water craft above the waterline. In use, a boat is floated over the mechanism of the boat lift, within the confines of the boat lift structure. Typically, the boat is lifted by a movable cradle that can be raised to lift the boat or other water craft into a storage position out of water contact. The mechanism can also be used to lower the boat or other water craft into the water such that the boat or water craft can be used. Various types of powered boat lifts and manual boat lifts are used.
There are a number of advantages to storing a boat out of the water when it is not in use. Out-of-water storage prevents damage resulting from the boat bumping against adjacent docks, other water craft, or floating debris. Storing the boat out of water reduces the possibility of the boat breaking free and either floating away or running aground. Out-of-water storage also lessens boat damage associated with long-term exposure to water and water-carried pollutants, and the attachment of barnacles or other marine growth to the boat's hull.
In northern locations, where the body of water may freeze during the winter, boat lifts are generally freestanding structures that can be taken out of the water. If the boat lift is not taken out of the water, it may be subjected to the movement of ice during spring thaw which may result in irreparable damage to the boat lift. Therefore, before the water freezes, the boat lift is removed from the water. In the spring, once ice melts, the boat lift is then put back into the water.
Installing and removing a boat lift can sometimes be a difficult operation. On many populous lakes, services exists in which a barge and a crane are used to lift the boat lift in and out of the water. However, due to the cost of such a service, many boat lift owners install and remove the boat lift without the aid of such service.
As the boat lift must hold boats weighing over 5000 pounds, the boat lift itself is of considerable weight and can prove to be quite unwieldy. As such, removal of the boat lift out of water can be a difficult task.
Many patents have issued in the past relating to boat lift technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,066, issued on Sep. 11, 2000 to Derner, discloses a pontoon boat lift. The pontoon boat lift of the Derner patent is unique in that it attaches to the bottom of the pontoon boat. Legs pivot outwardly such that a base pad connected to the bottom end of the legs contacts the bottom of the body of water. When the leg is fully extended, the pontoon boat is lifted above the water surface. Such a system is not generally applicable for all uses, and requires modification of existing boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,264, issued on Jun. 1, 1999 to Hey, teaches a watercraft or boat lift. The watercraft lift has raised and lowered positions. The lift includes a substantially rectangular base with longitudinal side beams and front, rear, and intermediate transverse beams connected to the longitudinal beams. The intermediate transverse beam is located between the front and rear transverse beams and at a height lower than the front and rear transverse beams. Forward booms are pivotably connected to the base at a location near the front transverse beam. Rear booms are pivotably connected to the base at a location near the intermediate transverse beam. A watercraft support platform is pivotally connected to the forward and rear booms. The raising and lowering of the lift is accomplished by an actuation assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,533, issued on Feb. 24, 2004 to Bulmann, teaches a hydraulically actuated boat hoist or lift. The in-water boat hoists of the Bulmann patent have a shape that is most commonly used in boat lifts. Namely, a frame structure having vertical and horizontal members, with a cradle position therein. In the Bulmann patent, a hydraulic cylinder is utilized to extend and retract a cylindrical rod with a vertical cross member at its end. Lift cables are attached to the cross member on opposite sides and extend rearwardly toward the hydraulic cylinder. One cable is horizontally reversed, 180° by a pulley, with both cables then directed 90° downward over respective pulleys and affixed to opposite ends of the cradle the hoists, equalizing end to end lift. Side to side lift may be equalized by second parallel device or by leveling cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,803, issued on Jun. 13, 2006 to Floe et al., teaches a powered boat lift with electronic controls. The boat lift leg and frame structure utilizes a ballscrew lifting mechanism driven by a reversible electric motor to raise and lower a boat support carriage. The raising and lowering operation of the ball screw mechanism is controlled by electronic circuitry that includes wired and remote direction selection. Lifting logic with conflict detection and direction reversal delay, lighting control logic, motor power control, and overload detection logic are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,053, issued on Oct. 9, 2012 to Mensching, teaches an apparatus for adjusting the length of a boat lift leg. The patent describes how the length of the leg of the boat lift may either be shortened or lengthened without the necessity of entering the water in which the boat lift is position. The Mensching patent also shows a boat lift having the conventional four post structure.
Some solutions have been suggested to overcome the problem of the difficulty of removal of the boat lifts from the water. For example, wheels can be attached to the boat lift such that it can be more easily removed from the water. U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,906, issued on Dec. 3, 2013 to Ebbegna et al., suggests the use of a retractable wheel for a boat lift and other structures. The retractable wheel can be attached to the boat lift. A wheel, similar to a steering wheel, can be used to raise and lower the wheels and tires affixed to the boat lift.
Solutions such as the one found in the Ebbenga patent are not very widespread, and traditionally, pontoon trailers are used to transport boat lifts by using a reverse winch tube. This tube has a single crank with two cables that hook on the bottom of the boat lift. This portion of the process has to be done in the water.
The standard pontoon trailer, used to transport boat lifts, is 4 feet wide. Comparatively, the average boat lift is 8 feet wide. As such by loading the boat lift onto the standard pontoon trailer, this can cause the trailer to be off-balance and unsafe when the boat is sitting thereon. Thus, by using pontoon trailers, the operator and the public are both at risk due to the unequal weight the trailer is carrying. The process of loading and unloading a boat lift using a pontoon trailer is also somewhat time-consuming, requiring a total of about 10 minutes each time.
The process of removing a boat lift in the water, in the traditional way, starts by the driver of the truck and trailer backing their vehicle and trailer down the boat ramp to the boat lift sitting at the end of the ramp. The driver must then get out of the vehicle, and manually put ramps down on the lift to enable the trailer tires to roll over the base member of the boat lift. Necessarily, these ramps must be put in the water. Both times of the year the trailer is used to remove or replace the boat lift, water temperatures are generally frigid. As such, the workers have to work quickly so that their hands and feet do not get too cold. The trailer only rolls over the ramps once the driver gets back into the vehicle and backs the trailer up even further. Once the trailer tires are over the base of the boat lift, the driver must get back out of the vehicle and remove the ramps from the water, before any other actions are taken. The driver then has to manually crank up the bottom of the lift to the bottom of the pontoon trailer rack. Once everything is stable and relatively secure, the driver can then get back into the vehicle and slowly drive away from the boat ramp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer that enables removal of a standard four post boat lift from the water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer which allows for the removal of the boat lift without the operator entering the water or even exiting his or her vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer that eliminates the need for specialized wheels to be attached to the boat lift.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer which can remove a boat lift quickly and easily.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer which is stable when loaded.
Finally, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boat lift trailer which facilitates the safe transfer transportation of the boat lifts.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.